In order to address mobile network congestion, it is ideal to be able to enforce network management policies on the devices that are in specific congested areas. However, this presents a challenge as the mobile devices cannot themselves determine if the cell they are currently located in (or “camping in”) is congested. In addition, most network operators typically do not have mechanisms to determine which cells (or cell locations) are congested in real-time. Rather, the network operators determine the congested cells based on historical values or metrics that are collected and/or otherwise monitored by the mobile network operators via one or more nodes. However, even if it were possible for the network operators to determine the congested cells in real-time, transmitting new network management polices (or network management policy triggers) to mobile clients in congested cells in real-time would exacerbate the network congestion.
Therefore, the problems of exacerbating an already congested mobile network pose significant challenges for mobile network operators.